More Digi-Destined!?
by Cuno
Summary: A slightly cliched idea, but what if there were more Digi-Destined? There are three more in my story!
1. Default Chapter Title

I've been getting a lot of complaints that my stories are all in a block. (Including one person who refused to read the story because of it!) Anyway, don't get mad at me because we don't have an .HTML program, I don't think. If you can help me out, it would be appreciated, but otherwise there's nothing I can do. Now, on with the story! 

'What if there were more Digi-destined? Maybe there are, somewhere in the world. As far as I know, there are only three of us, plus our Digimon of course. I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Kalai, and my Digimon is named Ventusmon. The others are my cousin, Leisha, and her Digimon, Magickmon, and our friend, Gabe. His Digimon is called DarkAngemon. Kind of fitting, given Gabe's dark nature, and his full name, Gabriel.' 

The girl paused in her writing, stretching her arms, then petting the small, dragon-like creature beside her. She got up and walked away from the wooden table, leaving the book she'd been writing in laying there. Stepping outside the small cottage, she looked around for her friends. 

"Gabe, Leisha! Where are you?" she called into the warm, night air. a few seconds later, the slight crackling of underbrush told her someone was near. The Digimon tensed, sniffing the air, then relaxed and gave a small chirp of greeting. A tall young man stepped from the trees into the clearing. Striking grey eyes looked everything over, then he strode forward, running a hand through his midnight-black hair. High cheekbones and black eyebrows gave him a brooding look. 

"Gabe, where's Leisha? You know Gennai wants us to meet him soon." she reprimanded gently. Gabe scowled, then shrugged. 

"Dunno. Me and DarkAngemon were looking for her and Magickmon." He was interrupted by more rustling in the trees, and DarkAngemon, Leisha and Magickmon stepped out. DarkAngemon was very tall, with flowing black hair. The massive wings stretching out behind him were a complex mixture of grays and blacks. Magickmon looked fairly human, but her skin was a pale aqua. Large, solemn purple eyes were set in a heart-shaped face, eyes that seemed to look through you, to see your very soul. Leisha smiled sheepishly at them, blue-violet eyes downcast. Her waist-length copper hair stirred in a slight breeze. The same breeze ruffled the girl's silver hair, blowing it into her face. She pushed it aside to reveal luminous golden eyes, shaped like a cat's. 

"Sorry Kalai. We got distracted." Leisha said. "What did you need us for, anyway?" 

"It had best be urgent, Kalai. I do not take lightly to being disturbed for trivial matters." Piercing emerald eyes regarded Kalai through DarkAngemon's ebony mask. The dragon Digimon growled softly in her throat at his imperious tone. 

"Easy, Ventusmon. We are all uneasy." Kalai comforted her Digimon. 

Since Kalai had been 12 years old, they had been fighting Piedmon, the only Dark Master that evaded them. It had been three long years, and still they were no closer to him. Now, this call from Gennai, who said he had been trying to reach them for at least three years. He had important information for them. the three wondered what it could be that Gennai sounded so urgent about. 

"Kalai, should we leave now?" Leisha asked, interrupting Kalai's thoughts. She nodded and turned to go back to their cottage, to gather their things. Leisha, Magickmon and Ventusmon followed her. They packed in silence, each alone with her thoughts. Outside, they could hear Gabe talking softly to DarkAngemon. Kalai sighed. Gabe had changed so much, as they all had. She would hate to leave this cottage, their home since she was three and Gabe and Leisha were four. They had only the faintest recollection of their parents, and what a note left with them could explain. 

Carefully packing her heavy writing book, Kalai reflected on the importance of it. Since she could write, she had put everything down. Their struggles against evil Digimon, meeting Gennai, learning who they were..... 

Kalai broke from her thoughts, turning to follow Leisha out. They met up with Gabe and all of them exchanged glances. 

"Are we ready?" Magickmon asked softly. She had a beguiling voice, one that could almost hypnotize you.... 

"Stop it, Magickmon!" Kalai said sharply, realizing what Magickmon meant to do. "I know what I'm doing!" 

Shouldering her backpack and tossing Gabe his, they set off into the dark forest. 

It seemed only minutes before they noticed the sun coming up. With a start, Kalai realized they were nearing Gennai's lake. She shook her head, muttering about magick. As they came closer, the sparkling water parted for them, allowing them to walk down to Gennai's home. He suddenly appeared before them, looking tired and worried. 

"Good, you're here. I was beginning to wonder if you had received my message. Come, come, inside, all of you." Gennai turned and walked into his house, leaving the six behind to follow. Settling them onto mats inside, Gennai regarded them gravely. 

"I have been trying to reach you for over three years. You know you are the Digi-Destined, but did you know there are more? Yes, there are." he added at the look on their faces. Kalai unconsciously held her Crest in one hand. 

"Separately, you have been fighting the Dark Masters. Yet now you must join together. Piedmon is not the only danger, soon a new evil altogether will envelop the DigiWorld. I am not at liberty to tell you what it is, but you must prepare. Find the other Digi-Destined, they should be nearby. Leave now!" he urged. 

Suddenly, they found themselves standing on the shore of the lake. Gennai's voice came from the air. 

"Head east. You will meet up with them soon." Kalai shivered. She didn't like magick, and hated it when Gennai did something like this. 

"Should we go, Kalai?" Ventusmon suddenly asked. Her voice was low and soft, close to a hiss. Kalai nodded, mentally shaking the thoughts out of her head. The six turned east, and started to hike towards the mountains in front of them. 

Few hours had passed before they found themselves standing at the base of the mountains. 

"Don't tell me." Gabe muttered. "They went into the mountains." 

"Looks that way." DarkAngemon replied. Gabe mumbled under his breath. 

"I guess we go up." Leisha said, glancing nervously up at the rapidly darkening sky. 

"Let's camp here tonight. Unless these new Digi-Destined are insane, they'll be camping now anyway." Kalai told them, dropping her backpack and rummaging through it for her sleeping bag. Spreading it out, she then gathered up some branches and twigs. Putting them near the bottom of the sleeping bag, she gestured to Ventusmon. Ventusmon exhaled a stream of fire, igniting the wood in seconds. 

Leisha and Gabe spread their sleeping bags in a triangle around the fire. DarkAngemon stood stiffly next to Gabe, watching everything. Magickmon and Ventusmon curled up with their respective humans and they all went to sleep. 

Kalai woke first, shoving Ventusmon off her and quickly waking the others. Leisha hurried to gather some berries, while Gabe and Kalai silently packed up. DarkAngemon had disappeared sometime during the night, only re-appearing as they set off again. He walked next to Gabe, apparently arguing with him. 

They were soon in the mountain passes, traveling at a steady rate. Kalai, in front, called a halt as she heard the sound of many voices in front of them. Carefully looking around the corner, she came face-to-face with a blond-haired young man. His mouth widened, but he was faster to react than Kalai. Spinning around he called to a strange looking Digimon. This Digimon had large fangs, a horn on his forehead and striped fur covering his back. 

"Gabumon!" the youth called. The Digimon immediately turned from what he was doing and ran towards the youth. Kalai stumbled back, yelling for Ventusmon. The other Digimon rounded the corner with a roar. She recognized it as a Garurumon, digivolved form of Gabumon and a highly skilled fighter. Ventusmon streaked in front of her, digivolving to her next form, Volantmon. The dragon became much larger, changing from pale white to a deep azure. Sharp fangs lined her mouth, and massive bat-like wings appeared on her back. Uttering a feral roar, she charged the Garurumon, which looked slightly confused. It recovered quickly and tried to blast Volantmon. Volantmon dodged and blew a stream of purple fire at the Garurumon, immobilizing it. The young man cried out in alarm, more youths running up behind him. Kalai counted eight, including the blond-haired one. Five seemed to be her age, while one was slightly younger and the other two looked to be about nine. There were three girls and five boys. Behind her, she heard DarkAngemon yell a warning. Whirling around, she saw a pack of Utahmon, deadly raptor Digimon that tore their victims apart. Leisha rolled out of the way as one swiped at her, and Magickmon blasted it off the edge of the cliff. 

Kalai cursed as she realized how vulnerable they were on the narrow ledge. She could see the other youths were standing on a wider chunk of the cliff, with enough room to fight properly. Kalai ran towards them, her friends following. The Utahmon shot after them, snarling viciously. 

The other Digimon were digivolving, ready to fight the new threat. 

"Meteor Wing!" came the call from above her, and two Utahmon were roasted. The other avoided the giant fire-bird, rushing at the youngest boy, who had somehow been behind them. Magickmon was already fighting off two more, Volantmon and DarkAngemon fighting others. All around Kalai, Digimon were involved in battle. 

"Look out!" Kalai screamed, running toward the boy. She jumped in front of him, taking the blow of an oncoming Utahmon. Sharp claws gashed her unprotected back, and she screamed with the pain. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Volantmon digivolved again, to Daimarimon. She was now a purple-black leviathan, almost too big for even the large space of cliff. Silver lightning shot from her mouth, spearing the Utahmon near Kalai and the boy. The few remaining Utahmon scurried away, their pack down to four. 

Daimarimon de-digivolved back to Ventusmon, rushing to nuzzle Kalai. Kalai was breathing heavily, slipping in and out of consciousness. Leisha ran up and cradled her cousin's head in her lap, looking stricken. DarkAngemon winged back, carrying Gabe. The others were gathered behind them, the children's faces hidden by the two older girls. 

Gabe dropped next to her, checking Kalai's pulse, then gently lifting her up. She moaned as the muscles in her back contracted, sending white-hot flashes of pain up her spine. The strangers hurried to their campsite, the blond-haired boy spreading a blanket for Kalai. 

Gabe lay her down on the blanket, on her stomach. Magickmon ran up, breathing heavily. "Magickmon, you can heal this, can't you?" Leisha asked anxiously. 

"I don't know, Leisha. It looks pretty bad, and you know she would resist." Magickmon replied. 

Behind them, the young boy burst into tears. The blond-haired boy hugged him, glancing pleadingly at Magickmon. 

"I will try." Magickmon knelt beside the unconscious Kalai, spreading her hands over the wounds. Pale rose light gathered around Magickmon's hands as she chanted under her breath. Leisha was sobbing quietly on Gabe's shoulder as the strangers looked on. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the wounds began to heal. Sweat broke out on Magickmon's forehead as she completed the spell, leaving only thin white scars on Kalai's back. 

Magickmon staggered as she stood up, then leaned on Leisha. Ventusmon, who had stayed back, galloped up to sniff Kalai. 

"Is she okay?" asked a soft, childish voice behind them. Leisha turned around to see the young, blond-haired boy Kalai had saved. 

"She's fine. She'll wake soon." Magickmon replied. The boy smiled radiantly, and the others stepped forward hesitantly. 

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?" Leisha asked. A brunet boy stepped forward defensively. 

"You attacked Matt!" he protested. They were interrupted by a soft groan from Kalai. She was sitting up, rubbing her head. 

"What just happened?" she asked. "I remember the Utahmon, then pain and blackness." She stared accusingly at Magickmon. "You used magick on me, didn't you?" she demanded. 

"She saved your life, Kalai." DarkAngemon had appeared beside her, startling the young boy. 

"Hey, you look like Angemon!" he exclaimed. Someone at the back of the group stepped forward, and Gabe started at the sight. The new person looked exactly like DarkAngemon, only with golden hair and white wings. 

Angemon and DarkAngemon looked at each other warily. Gabe stepped between them. 

"Not now." he cautioned. DarkAngemon turned his back. 

The strangers had walked forward, settling on sleeping bags scattered around. Leisha and Gabe joined Kalai, facing the strangers. 

"My name is Taichi, but call me Tai. This is Hikari." It was the brunet that had spoken. He pointed to a young girl beside him, who looked up solemnly. 

"I'm Yamato, and this is Takeru." the blond Kalai had seen earlier said, gesturing at the young boy she'd saved. 

"Everybody calls me T.K, though. That's Sora. She's really nice." The little boy pointed to a tall girl with short blonde hair and a blue cap. She smiled at the trio and their Digimon. 

A girl in pink spoke next. "I'm Mimi, that's Jyou and that's Koushiro, but call them Joe and Izzy." She pointed to a tall, gangly boy with blue-black hair and glasses. Izzy was a solemn looking boy, with spiked reddish hair and black eyes. He was typing on a laptop. 

"I'm Kalai, that's Leisha and Gabe. This is Ventusmon." Kalai indicated the dragon curled up by her side. 

"I am Magickmon. That is DarkAngemon." 

"Hi! I'm Gatomon, that's Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Angemon, Agumon, and Palmon." The speaker was a small white cat with purple tufts on her ears. 

"We're the Digi-Destined." Leisha added. Sora gasped and Tai and Matt exchanged looks. 

"But you can't be." Tai replied. "Because we're the Digi-Destined." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I fixed it, I fixed it! *notices people staring at her and blushes* Well, I fixed it! No more blocks of text for me! Anyhow, thanx to Lillyanna*, Incognito and Sumi for rating my other story! 

"You're the other Digi-Destined? That's great! Gennai sent us to find you!" Kalai exclaimed. 

"Really? And you're more Digi-Destined? Then where are your Crests?" Matt asked suspiciously. The trio pulled them out of their shirts. 

"Mine is the Mind Crest." Leisha offered. 

"I've got the Soul Crest." Kalai said. 

"Heart Crest." Gabe muttered, barely looking up from studying the ground. Kalai tossed him a sympathetic glance. She knew how Gabe hated crowds and felt uncomfortable around strangers. Before she could say anything, a new Digimon ran up to them. Gasping, he dropped next to Joe. 

"The Utahmon are coming back! There's a lot more of them, and they're being led by a strange looking Digimon. I've never seen it before!" the Digimon, which Kalai recognized as a Gomamon, panted. Gabe's head shot up and he stared at the Gomamon, eyes narrowed. 

"Are you sure? Utahmon don't usually attack twice, and never accept a leader that's not one of them." He demanded. 

"Very sure. The leader was towering, and he was dressed all in black. I couldn't see his face, because it was covered in mask that made me feel sick. Colours twisted all over it, shifting constantly. He carried a great battle-axe." 

As he finished, both Kalai's and Leisha's faces drained of colour. Gabe jumped up, DarkAngemon immediately appearing beside him. 

"Have you seen them, DarkAngemon? Is what he says true?" Gabe asked. The dark angel nodded. 

"It is. He's back." 

Gabe grabbed his pack, tossing Kalai and Leisha theirs. The other Digi-Destined looked at them in confusion. 

"We have to go, now! We can't let them catch us." Gabe snapped. 

"Wait a minute, we don't even know who you're talking about." Tai stood up. 

"No time to explain. But, you can stay here if you like. You'll die a very painful death." DarkAngemon put in. Tai went slightly pale, while T.K's and Kari's eyes widened in fear. Within minutes, they had packed their things and were running down the cliff trail. Matt dropped back to run with Kalai, who was at the end with Ventusmon. Gabumon dropped back with him. 

"Kalai, who are we running from?" Matt asked. 

"Gennai told us of an evil Digimon who had amazing power, as he got it from the world itself. His name is Chaosmon, so named because he creates chaos wherever he is. He's even more powerful than Piedmon. Legend says that he's impossible to beat, unless you are pure in body, heart, mind and soul. That's where our Crests come in. We're supposed to beat him, only there's only three of us." 

"What about the fourth person?" Matt prompted. A look of deep sadness and pain crossed over Kalai's face, and Matt wished he hadn't said anything. Kalai shook her head, refusing to say anything. 

By this time, they were all very tired. T.K and Kari could barely walk and the others were all gasping for breath. Even the Digimon were exhausted. The group had to slow to a walk. Kalai leaned heavily on Matt, worn out by her injury and the mad dash. 

The air suddenly seemed to shimmer around them. DarkAngemon looked up in alarm, but before he could warn them, the air seemed to split and Chaosmon and the Utahmon stood in a circle around them. They huddled together, wary of the Utahmon's snapping teeth. The Digimon all digivolved to their next form, excepting DarkAngemon. They stood by their respective humans, facing Chaosmon. 

"I must admit, you led us on a merry chase, Digi-Destined. That has now come to an end. It feels good to be back in this world again. Digi-Destined, I propose something for you. I have heard of your strength, in fact you defeated three of the Dark Masters. The Digital World will soon be mine, and I would hate to have to kill you all. Join me in this, and I will give you your greatest desire. Don't, and die along with everyone else who defies me. I see you are suspicious. Perhaps I can make you change your mind." Chaosmon gestured, and a pool of ebony formed in front of him. 

Kalai glanced quickly at it and immediately felt herself being drawn in. Faintly, she heard DarkAngemon call a warning, but she was entranced by the picture she saw. A young, pretty girl smiled at her, silver hair blowing faintly in an unfelt breeze. Golden eyes twinkled in the sunlight. 

"Kaede." Kalai murmured, reaching a hand towards the laughing girl. She was suddenly jerked back, and the spell was broken. Kalai blinked, rubbing her head and looked up at DarkAngemon, who had pulled her away. 

"Wha-what happened?" she asked. 

"Chaosmon almost brought you over to his side. If you had touched the vision, you would be lost forever." DarkAngemon replied ominously. 

In front of them, Chaosmon stood coolly, a faint smile on his lips. He turned his attention to Gabe. 

"The girl is weak. Do you really think she could be a help? She would abandon you when you needed her most." He whispered. 

"Stop it!" Gabe yelled. Tai stepped up next to him, Greymon digivolving all the way to Wargreymon. 

"As you said yourself, we defeated three of the Dark Masters. What makes you think you're any different?" Tai asked. 

Chaosmon laughed softly. "I see you have made up your mind. Accept the consequences." With a wave of his hand, he disappeared in a foul-smelling cloud of smoke………leaving the Utahmon. With angry snarls, they attacked. 

"Tetra Force!" Wargreymon yelled, sending the giant ball of light into the midst of the evil Digimon. 

"Golden Claw!" the newly digivolved Daimarimon yelled, swiping at another group of them. Seeing the utter destruction of many of their comrades, the other Utahmon fled from the Digi-Destined again. 

Kalai stood next to Leisha, shivering uncontrollably. A single tear slid down her face. 

"Kaede." she muttered brokenly. Ventusmon walked over and curled up in her lap, licking Kalai's hands. The other Digi-Destined stood to the side as Gabe walked over to the two girls. He hugged Kalai, and put a hand on Leisha's shoulder. 

Kalai was startled by a small form hurtling at her. 

"I'm sorry, Kalai." T.K said, hugging her. Kalai smiled slightly. 

"Thanks, T.K. I'm fine now." she replied. 

The other Digi-Destined walked over, but wisely said nothing. They continued walking, Sora talking to Kalai and trying to cheer her up. The sun was slipping behind the trees by the time they finally made camp, in a clearing. Kalai volunteered first watch, and the others quickly slipped into sleep. 

A glowing pair of eyes watched the group as they made camp, then slept. It saw the lone person sitting by the campfire, her head bowed. Silently, it slipped toward her. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Kalai looked up suddenly as she thought she heard a noise, but there was nothing there. She shrugged, but couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that something was out there, watching, waiting…… 

The soft pad of a footprint warned her just as a dark form leapt at her. Before she could scream, the form had covered her mouth. She struggled and managed to work a hand free, which she then used to punch the figure. It let out a startled 'oof' and staggered slightly. Kalai opened her mouth to yell for Ventusmon, but the figure spoke first. 

"Kalai, quiet! Nobody can know I'm here!" it hissed in a hoarse voice. Kalai froze, she'd heard the voice before….. 

The figure turned glowing grey eyes on her, and she knew who it was. 

"Arcanemon! I thought you ran away." Kalai snapped coldly. Arcanemon's head bowed. 

"I know you blame me, but it really wasn't my fault!" she protested. 

"I know, but…… It just hurts so much!" Kalai exclaimed. 

"It hurts me too. I keep thinking, maybe I could have done something. But I know I couldn't have." Arcanemon replied quietly. 

"Why did you come back?" 

"To talk to you. I heard about Chaosmon, and I'm sure he'll be after me soon. And also to warn you. I have seen the future, and one among you will betray. I don't know who, but it is someone very close to you, or will be very close to you." 

"Are you sure? Is it certain, or can we change it?" Before Arcanemon could answer, a voice called Kalai's name. 

"Kalai! Kalai, where are you? Kalai!" It was Matt, who came stumbling out of the darkness towards them. He stopped short as two pairs of glowing eyes, two grey and two golden, turned towards him. Gabumon stepped in front of Matt, straining to see in the blackness. 

"It's Kalai and a strange Digimon. Who's with you, Kalai?" Gabumon called. 

Kalai grabbed Arcanemon's wrist before she could run. "Her name is Arcanemon. She's a….. friend." 

"Oh. Well, go get some sleep now. I'll keep watch." Kalai stood up and dragged Arcanemon after her. 

"I still need to talk to you, so don't leave." she whispered. Arcanemon settled next to a fast-asleep Ventusmon as Kalai curled up in her sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep. 

Kalai woke just as the sun was inching above the horizon. She found Arcanemon still asleep next to her. Seen in daylight, Arcanemon was about four feet tall, slender, with pointed ears and slanted eyes. She had high cheekbones and a pointed face, surrounded by curly red hair. 

She suddenly opened her eyes, which were a light grey. Stretching, she stood up and shoved Ventusmon out of the way. 

"Ok, Arcanemon, what was last night all about?" Kalai asked. 

"Just what I said. You'll be betrayed by one close to you. I don't know who, but I do know that you may be able to prevent it. I don't know how, so don't ask." 

"That's helpful." Kalai muttered. "What do we do now?" 

"Stay here for today. You're all tired, and this is an enchanted clearing. Nobody can harm you here." 

"Sure. I'd better wake the others." Kalai stood up and walked over to shake Leisha awake. Leisha's eyes went wide when she saw Arcanemon and she hurried over to talk to her. Kalai woke the others up and told them about Arcanemon and what she'd said. Gabe went to talk to Leisha and Arcanemon as Sora and Mimi cooked their breakfast. Kalai went to find Matt and found him and Gabumon fast asleep. Grinning, she tiptoed closer and grabbed Matt's shoulder. He jerked upright, yelling, and startled Gabumon who digivolved to Garurumon. Swinging wildly, Matt knocked over Kalai, who couldn't stop laughing. Matt glared down at her, as Garurumon de-digivolved and started laughing too. 

"Some protector you are, Matt!" Kalai exclaimed, getting to her feet. Matt blushed slightly. 

"Yeah, well." was all he could say. A sudden gleam came into his eyes. "Race you back!" he yelled, shoving her backward and running towards the camp. Kalai yelled and chased after him. They came panting and laughing into the camp. Izzy looked up. 

"I have a message from Gennai for you, Kalai." he said, turning the laptop to face her. She quickly opened the e-mail and scanned it's contents. 

'Kalai, you've obviously found the other Digi-Destined. I sent Arcanemon after you to tell you of her vision. I'm hoping she reached you. For now, I have some new information on Chaosmon. He used to be the ruler of the Digital World, until he was defeated by other Digi-Destined, about 1000 years ago. Be on the lookout! He can appear in many forms, almost perfect except for one small flaw somewhere. It's the only thing that separates him from the thing he's imitating. Trust nothing strange, and watch your companions carefully. I'm assuming you know why. I researched how he was defeated before, and apparently he was captured in a temple somewhere in the Digital World. You have to hurry to find this temple, but it won't be easy. Legend has it that there is a Guardian there, called Phantasmon. He will set you three challenges. I must go, but hurry! Chaosmon's power grows with every passing day.' 

Kalai looked up from the message with a frown on her face. 

"Thanks Izzy. Tell the others I need to go somewhere, okay?" she asked. 

"Sure." Izzy replied. Tentomon jumped up. 

"I'll carry the message for you. Izzy needs to find out about Chaosmon." he said before buzzing off in search of the others. Kalai called for Arcanemon and Ventusmon and they walked into the forest. 

Tentomon quickly told the others and headed back to Izzy, who was typing furiously. The rest of the group sat in a circle, finishing their food, their Digimon sprawled around sleeping. 

"Hey, Gabe, how did you guys get here?" Kari asked. Gabe shrugged. 

"I don't know really. When me and Leisha were four and Kalai was three, we found ourselves here. I don't really remember much about before then, but I remember waking up in a cabin here. Leisha and Kalai were with me. Gennai appeared to us, saying that we were the Digi-Destined. We didn't really understand him at first, but he took care of us. I think we were about ten and nine when he gave us our Crests and Digivices. He then gave us a note from our parents. It said that we were descended from a line of Digi-Destined, and were transported here to fight evil. It was then that we found our Digimon. DarkAngemon just appeared one day in front of me. Kalai came running back to show me Ventusmon and Leisha met Magickmon in the woods. Then, a few days ago, Gennai sent a message to Kalai telling us to meet him. He told us to find you." Gabe concluded. 

"Why does Kalai hate magick so much?" Sora asked. Sadness crept into Gabe's and Leisha's eyes. It was Leisha who spoke. 

"Originally, there were four of us. I'm Kalai's cousin. She had a little sister, about Izzy's age, who also came to the Digital World. Her Digimon was Arcanemon. We think Arcanemon was supposed to be Kalai's, but Arcanemon immediately bonded with Kalai's sister, Kaede. She had the Body Crest. Kaede worshipped her sister, and they went everywhere together. Kalai felt she had to protect her. One day, Arcanemon had disappeared somewhere. Kaede decided she wanted to explore in the woods and asked Kalai to come with her. They walked deeper into the forest than we'd ever been before. They came to a clearing in the heart of the woods. Kaede sat on a rock to rest, while Kalai looked around. She saw a little building and headed towards it, but she said it seemed to stay exactly the same distance away. A scream brought her out of the trance and she whirled around to find herself some distance into the forest. She started to run back to the clearing, where the scream had come from. She burst through the trees to find a monstrous Digimon floating over Kaede. It was Metalseadramon. He was startled by Kalai's appearance and disappeared. It was too late, though. Metalseadramon had killed Kaede, because he knew she was a Digi-Destined. It's been three years, and Kalai still hasn't forgiven herself." Leisha looked up to see Matt with his arm around T.K and the others looking shocked. 

"Since then, she's always hated magick, convinced that magick was what lured her away. She blamed Arcanemon at first, because she wasn't there when she should have been. But now she only blames herself. What's strange, though, is that Kalai said Metalseadramon had been totally black. We thought the shock was causing her to hallucinate, but she still insists that he was black. Another strange thing is that Chaosmon knew exactly how to get to Kalai." Gabe said. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost T.K." Matt said softly. Tai nodded agreement. 

"Even though my brother's a pain, so perfect, I couldn't stand it if he'd died." Joe voiced. Before anyone else could speak, Izzy ran up. 

"I've located the approximate locale of the temple! I believe we are only a few days walk from it. Has anyone seen Kalai?" he asked. 

"Someone call me?" Kalai asked, walking towards them. 

"Izzy says he's found some temple. Know what he's talking about?" Mimi replied. 

"Yeah, Gennai told me we had to go there to defeat Chaosmon. You've found it, Izzy?" 

"Yes, just a few days walk away." Izzy repeated. 

"What are we waiting for?" Tai said. "Let's go!" 


	4. Default Chapter Title

"Relax, Tai, we can't just go right this minute." Kalai laughed. "Izzy, you know where it is?" 

"Yes, if we head east for a few days, we should come upon it." Izzy replied. 

"But towards the east is Darken Wood. We can't go through there!" Gatomon exclaimed. 

"Why not, Gatomon?" asked Kari. 

"All kinds of evil Digimon live there. Don't forget, we still have Piedmon to deal with, and he's supposed to be there." 

"Our Digimon can take care of anything." Tai said. 

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Agumon piped up. 

"Well, if we're going, we'd better pack up. Hey, Gabe, Leisha and Matt disappeared! Where'd they go?" Kalai asked, looking around. The others shrugged. 

Elsewhere……. 

"Master, the Digi-Destined are on their way to the temple. They mean to find Phantasmon and get him to tell how to capture you." The figure kneeled in front of Chaosmon. He smiled, fangs glinting in the flickering torchlight. 

"Very good. I must admit, I didn't expect you to betray your friends like this. Especially not you. You seem to have…… a special bond with the girl. Kalai, her name was?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Yes, Kalai. She will present a problem to us. Are you willing to kill her for us?" Chaosmon peered intently at the figure. 

"Of course, Master. It will be done." The figure stood and strode out of the room, leaving Chaosmon to think. 

Meanwhile…….. 

The Digi-Destined looked around the clearing and into the surrounding trees. The missing trio were not to be found anywhere. The Digi-Destined finally met back in the clearing, discouraged and worried. Gabumon sighed. 

"It's not like Matt to leave me behind." he growled. 

"DarkAngemon didn't even see Gabe, and they're always together. Only Arcanemon is missing, but she could have just left. It would be like her." Kalai replied. 

"I do not believe they are in danger, though. We would have known it." Magickmon put in. They all glanced up as there came a sudden rustling in the bush. It was Leisha and Gabe. 

"Where have you been?" DarkAngemon snapped. 

"Just looking around." Leisha replied, glancing at the ground. 

"I saw her go and wondered, so I followed." Gabe said. 

"Have you seen Matt?" T.K asked anxiously. Leisha and Gabe both shook their heads. Luckily, at that moment, Matt walked towards them. Arcanemon was following. 

"Sorry, I had to go somewhere." Matt excused himself. Gabumon galloped up to him. 

"Why didn't you take me with you?" he asked. 

"Um, I couldn't find you." Matt replied, busying himself rolling up his sleeping bag. After exchanging glances, the others copied him. 

Soon, they were ready to leave. Izzy took the lead, following instructions Gennai had sent him. Kalai, Ventusmon and Arcanemon walked at the back, talking quietly. Tai and Sora walked behind Izzy, with Joe and Mimi behind them. T.K and Kari ran up and down, in a good mood. Gabe and Leisha seemed to be arguing, while Matt was lost in his thoughts. Their Digimon were in good moods, also, laughing and clowning around. It seemed as though everyone was in high spirits now that they had found a way to defeat Chaosmon. The attack came as a complete surprise. 

"Blood Claw!" came the yell from the thick bushes off to their left. Crimson streaks of light flashed at Tentomon and Izzy. Izzy threw himself to the side as Tentomon digivolved. Within minutes, the peaceful forest had turned into a battleground, the Digi-Destined trying to avoid the many attacks going on at once. The Digimon that attacked them were more Utahmon, a large pack of about twenty. They were obviously the strongest of their kind, and the good Digimon were hard pressed to protect their humans. 

DarkAngemon, Angemon, and Angewomon teamed together, shooting both arrows of light and dark. Magickmon cast a spell of protection around the Digi-Destined, before digivolving to Mysticmon. She grew much taller, her eyes turning a swirling golden-green. 

Suddenly, more Utahmon were leaping into the fray, coming from the opposite side of the forest. Mimi screamed, but Kalai was watching carefully. The other Utahmon were attacking their own! Together, the good Utahmon and the Digi-Destined's Digimon drove the other Utahmon back. They turned and ran, leaving many fallen, who slowly disappeared. 

Panting, Magickmon released the Digi-Destined from her spell. They turned to face the five Utahmon that had saved them. The largest stepped forward. She had blood running down her side, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Wicked yellow eyes set on the side of her head peered at them. Sharp fangs glinted in her mouth and huge claws adorned her feet and forearms. A large silver spike whipped around on her tail. She was a light brown, with darker reddish-brown stripes. 

"Digi-Destined, I am T'kaa." She had a harsh, guttural voice, as though not used to speaking. "My pack and I refuse to serve Chaosmon. This is my mate, B'lis, and our children, Teeu, M'kale, and U'usoae. We shall help the Digi-Destined. We will lead you to the temple." T'kaa turned and started down the path, B'lis next to her and the children flanking. Scooping up an exhausted Ventusmon, Kalai followed them. DarkAngemon, Angemon and Angewomon flew overhead, scouting the land. The other Digi-Destined and their Digimon quickly followed. 

The Utahmon led them deep into the woods. Matt looked around uneasily. He was suspicious of the Utahmon, who seemed to be leading them in circles. He ran up to them, Gabumon jogging along after him. 

"Why do this? I thought you all served Chaosmon." he hissed to U'usoae. She turned to look at him without breaking stride. Matt shivered under that cool, calculating gaze. 

"It is true we used to serve Chaosmon. That is because we are partly chaos ourselves. Utahmon always fight amongst themselves for position, food, territory and mates. It is a continuous struggle to survive if you do not have sharp wits. My parents are smarter than most. They formed their own pack, dominating it and organizing us. Chaosmon found he couldn't control us anymore. He tried to kill us, and almost succeeded. Only our family is left, and even we lost a little brother. To help you would be to help destroy Chaosmon. It will be our revenge." A predatory gleam came into her eyes and she snarled softly. 

"We thank you for your help." Gabumon said, dropping back with Matt. 

"Darken Wood ahead!" Angewomon called, dropping to the ground. They walked out of the woods into a bare strip of land. Nothing green grew there, the ground was hard black rock. Mud pools spotted the ground, providing the only relief from the uniform black colour. Even T.K and Kari were silent and subdued, gazing about them in awe. An imposing forest towered over it, casting shadows almost all the way to the other side. The trees were so close together that no sunlight could penetrate them, giving the whole place a gloomy air. 

"We leave you here." T'kaa said, inclining her head. 

"But how are we supposed to find our way?" Mimi asked. T'kaa paused. 

"I will send U'usoae with you." she finally decided. Kalai nodded as U'usoae stalked forward. The Utahmon turned and silently disappeared into the underbrush. 

"This way." U'usoae said, leading the way. They quickly crossed the strip of bare ground, and headed into the forest. 

"I don't like this place. It's creepy." Joe muttered. 

"Joe, you don't like anything." Gomamon laughed. 

"That's not true!" Joe exclaimed. Kalai noticed him glance quickly at Mimi, then shake his head. "Not true at all." he whispered. 

"If my calculations are correct….. the temple is just over there." Izzy murmured, checking his ever-present laptop. 

"It is just a little way now." U'usoae replied. 

"I thought you said it was a few days journey from here, Izzy." Sora said. 

"This is Darken Wood." Biyomon replied. "You don't go to it, it goes to you. If the Guardian of the temple wishes us to be there, the temple will come to us." 

"Weird." Angewomon whispered. A deep silence settled over the group as they continued through the forest. 

"Is it just me, or is the forest getting smaller?" Tentomon suddenly asked. Palmon looked around. 

"I think you're right. It seems to be closing in on us." she replied. 

"It's just getting thinner, that's all. We're almost there." U'usoae told her. Even as she spoke, they came out into a beautiful clearing. The trees ringed the clearing in a perfect circle, surrounding brilliant green grass dotted with flowers. The sky sparkled a deep azure overhead, with the sun shining down on the group. A clear stream ran through the clearing, surrounding a golden temple. The sun's rays glittered on the gold brick, reflecting dazzling spots of light. The temple was in the shape of a pyramid, with a dark opening in the very center of the wall facing them. 

"It's wonderful." Leisha breathed. Even Gabe seemed to agree with her. He was looking around with a strange expression. If Kalai didn't know better, she would have sworn it was envy and confusion. But why would Gabe feel that way. Abruptly, she recalled Gennai's words. 

~Watch your companions carefully. Trust no-one.~ Even Arcanemon had warned her. 

"Someone close to you will betray you.~ she had said. What did it mean? 

"Kalai, are you okay? We've been calling you, but you were just staring with a vacant expression." Sora's voice interrupted Kalai's thoughts. She offered a weak smile. 

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking." she replied. As they walked towards the temple, she began to wonder. 

~Who could it be? Could it be Gabe or Leisha? They both disappeared this morning. They at least have an excuse. But what about Matt? He had no excuse, no explanation. Would he do that to his brother, though? This is too confusing.~ 

By this time, they had arrived at the temple's entrance. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" Tai called. 

"We're looking for Phantasmon." Agumon chimed in. 

"You have found him." The soft voice came from behind Kalai, who whipped around to see who had spoken. A large Digimon floated behind her. He wore a black cloak which covered him from his neck to his feet, but Kalai caught a glimpse of black pants underneath. The hood of the cloak covered his face, leaving two burning red eyes. His face was shadowed, but two sharp white fangs glinted in the sunlight. Large bat's wings extended behind him. 

"You're Phantasmon? Guardian of this temple?" Gabe asked. The figure nodded slightly. 

"I am. I have not seen such a motley group since the day the first Digi-Destined came to see me. Yes, I know who you are, and you have come for the same reason the others did. Though, I must say, I didn't expect to see a Utahmon with you. They are Chaosmon's sworn allies. No matter. Before I give you my help, you must complete three challenges. These challenges could very well kill you, or leave you nothing more than the husk of a person. Do you still feel up to it?" 

Kalai felt as though his eyes could see into her very soul, stripping away the barriers there and seeing her innermost thoughts and feelings. She stared back at him, mesmerized by the crimson pupils. 

"We can do it." Matt replied, bringing Kalai out of her trance. 

~What is wrong with me?~ Kalai asked herself angrily. ~Why am I getting distracted so easily?~ Phantasmon looked at her intently. 

"Kalai, that is your name, am I right?" he asked. Kalai nodded. 

"I sense a great power in you, yet you do not believe in yourself. Why? Something terrible happened in your past, but you have buried it so deeply I cannot see it. What is it, child?" Something about his voice caused Kalai to look at him again, and was immediately drawn into his eyes again. This time, though, she felt complete trust and allowed him to see her pain. 

"I see." he said softly. "You will not like one of my tasks then." 

"What is it?" Kalai whispered. 

Phantasmon looked at her pityingly. "You must bring your sister back from the grave." 


	5. Default Chapter Title

All colour drained from Kalai's face. She staggered slightly as what Phantasmon had said hit her. 

"B-bring her b-back?" she whispered. "No, that's…… It's impossible!" she said, backing away and shaking her head. Phantasmon slowly nodded. 

"You have to, because you need her to defeat Chaosmon. Remember the story? Four children who were pure in heart, mind, soul and body would defeat him. Kaede has the Body Crest. You need her, and I can bring her back. All you need do is bring me her soul. Then I can return her to this world." 

"How can we trust you?" Ventusmon asked suddenly. Phantasmon looked at her in surprise. 

"Didn't Gennai tell you to find me?" he asked. 

"Yes, but he also said that Chaosmon can take on any form. How do we know you're the real Phantasmon? This seems pretty farfetched to me." she growled. The other Digimon moved protectively in front of their humans. Phantasmon sighed. 

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this." he murmured. Before anyone could react, a glowing blue ball coalesced in his hands, shooting out tendrils towards each of the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. The light wrapped around them, sending images shooting through their minds. Visions of the birth of the Digital World, Chaosmon's birth, the beginning of life, then Phantasmon's birth. They flashed with startling clarity, recording the transport of Kalai, Gabe, Leisha and Kaede, then the other Digi-Destined. Suddenly, the images were gone, leaving them breathing hard. 

"You see now? Only a Guardian is allowed to know such things. Chaosmon could not know them." Phantasmon said. "I didn't want to do it, because it's very draining, but it seems I had to." 

Kalai nodded. "We have to do this. If Kaede can be brought back, I want to take the chance!" she exclaimed. 

"Ok, Kalai. Phantasmon, where do we go?" Matt asked. 

"You need to go to the Chamber of Souls, where everyone who dies in this world goes. It is inside the temple, but if you go with any feeling other than rescuing Kaede, the Chamber will evade you. You might very well die in the process, because of the many traps set inside. I can protect you slightly, but my powers extend only so far." Phantasmon replied. 

"Let's do it." Leisha said. Phantasmon extended his hands again, casting a pale purple light over them. Where it touched, their skin glowed faintly, then returned to normal. 

"That will only last for a little while. After that, you must depend upon your own wits." Phantasmon told them, breathing hard. "One other thing. The temple will only permit four of you and your Digimon in. The others have other challenges to complete." 

"I'm going in." Kalai said firmly. "Leisha, you're her cousin, you're coming with me." 

"I'm coming too." Gabe interjected. 

"Then I am." Matt said. Gabe glared at him, but quickly masked his emotions. 

"Then hurry." Phantasmon replied, stepping aside to let them enter. As they walked inside, he turned to the remaining Digi-Destined. 

"I need some of you to go to the swamp north of here, and collect a herb called Bondrale. It's guarded by a Digimon called Shrubmon. He'll want you to answer some questions before you'll be able to take the herb. If you get any wrong, he'll turn you into a plant forever. The others have to head south, to an abandoned village. There you have to find a female Digimon. She's the only one who can bring Kaede back. But, she'll require you to defeat another Digimon, called Makolmon. He's a very powerful fighter, so be careful. The penalty for losing is death, or enslavement. U'usoae, you stay with me. I will need your help for something else. Do you still wish to do this?" he asked, looking grave. 

"Definitely." Tai replied. 

"Kalai needs our help." Kari said. "We have to help her." 

"Ok, Izzy, you're smart, and Joe knows plants and stuff, so you guys can go to the swamp. T.K, I want you to go with them, and Mimi too. Kari, you and Sora come with me. We'll find this Digimon." Tai and Agumon turned and headed towards the forest. Kari, Angewomon, Sora and Biyomon followed. The others headed in the opposite direction. U'usoae and Phantasmon disappeared into the forest. 

"Do you think Matt will be okay?" T.K asked Izzy. The two were walking behind Joe and Mimi, who were deep in conversation. 

"Don't worry. Matt can take care of himself. Besides, he has MetalGarurumon protecting him." Izzy replied. 

Inside the temple……… 

"Do you know where we're going, Kalai?" Leisha asked. 

"Not really. But I'm sure we'll find it." 

"If we don't get killed first." Magickmon muttered. 

"You're so pessimistic, Magickmon." DarkAngemon replied. 

"Shut up, you guys." Gabe snapped. He walked in front of them. "Let's get going. I don't like it here." 

"Scared, Gabe?" Matt asked. Gabe rounded on him. 

"No way! I'm never scared!" he snapped. The two boys glared at each other, until Leisha stepped in front of them. 

"Guys, we're supposed to be looking for the Chamber of Souls, not arguing like children." 

"Whatever." Matt muttered, walking over to stand with Kalai. 

"Looks like there's only one way to go." Kalai said, looking down the hallway stretching away from them. She started to walk down it, Ventusmon following. Matt shrugged, glanced at Gabumon, and ran after her. 

"Hurry up Gabe." Leisha said, heading after them. She saw him hesitate, then he ran after her. 

Meanwhile…….. 

Tai, Kari, Sora, Angewomon, Agumon and Biyomon crashed through the bushes. 

"It's so hot here!" Sora exclaimed. Indeed, in the few minutes since they had left the temple, it had grown increasingly hotter. 

"I think I see something." Angewomon interrupted. She was right. Within minutes, they had emerged from the forest and were standing at the edge of a small, deserted village. The buildings sagged, as if they had given up the struggle to live. Not even the wind dared to blow through the village, leaving it in sacred silence. The Digi-Destined's footsteps sounded unnaturally loud as they walked forward. Tai glanced around, looking for signs of life. 

"I don't see-" He was cut off as the air rippled in front of them. 

"Who are you that dare to desecrate our consecrated soil, humans? You do not belong here!" Floating in front of them was the exact image of Angemon, with a few differences. Her wings were mottled grey and black, and an ebony mask covered her face. She was dressed all in black, with dark hair. She held an ebony staff in front of her. 

"We-we were sent by Phantasmon. To find you, and get you to bring someone back to life. Will you?" Kari asked. 

"Ah, my old friend Phantasmon." She said, putting emphasis on friend. "He has sent more victims for my pet?" 

"No, we will fight him." Angewomon stepped forward protectively. 

"Hello, sister. I didn't expect you to be here." 

"DarkAngewomon. I should have known." Angewomon replied. DarkAngewomon sneered. 

"No matter. Makolmon will soon take care of you." She said, and vanished. All of a sudden, an earth-shaking roar reached them. The ground shook beneath their feet as huge footsteps were heard. A large, dinosaur-like Digimon stomped towards them. Towering at least 100 feet, he dwarfed the tiny humans and Digimon. Giant fangs glinted in the side of his snout. He was emerald green, with bright blue stripes and small yellow wings. He snarled at the Digi-Destined and lumbered toward them. 

"Agumon, warp digivolve to….. Wargreymon!" Agumon yelled, changing to his greatest shape. He flew up to Makolmon's face. 

"Biyomon, digivolve to…… Birdramon!" the large fire-bird shot towards Wargreymon and Angewomon, who were attacking Makolmon. Tai grabbed Sora and Kari's hands and yanked them towards the shelter of a cluster of buildings. 

"Armageddon Blast!" Makolmon yelled, throwing the good Digimon back with a monstrous ball of pulsating silver energy. Wargreymon staggered to his feet and sent his own ball of energy flying at Makolmon. He roared in pain, but remained standing. Turning, whipped his head at the dazed Birdramon. 

"Birdramon, no!" Sora yelled, running out. Tai tried to grab her arm, but she slipped out of his grasp. Seeing Makolmon growl and head at Sora, Birdramon struggled up. 

"Yeah, over here! Yeah, you walking trash heap!" Sora ran out of the way as Birdramon shot at Makolmon. 

"Birdramon, warp digivolve to……… FireBirdramon!" FireBirdramon was even bigger than Makolmon, with great, blazing wings and a long, fiery tail. She cried out her attack. 

"Blaze Cannon!" she screamed, folding her wings and sending enormous flames at Makolmon. With a horrible scream, Makolmon disappeared in the flames. 

"Very good. Now come, let your Digimon rest. Then we will discuss what you want me to do." Picking up their exhausted Digimon, the Digi-Destined followed DarkAngewomon. Kari walked ahead, asking DarkAngewomon questions. 

"What were you thinking?" Tai asked Sora. She glanced at him. 

"I don't know. I just saw Birdramon hurt, and I just had to do something. I couldn't bear to lose her." She replied. 

"Maybe you should have the Crest of Courage!" Tai cracked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sora rested her head on his. 

"That's it, Tai." She laughed. Together, they walked into one of the buildings. 


End file.
